


Kakashi x Iruka Christmas special

by MaijaPoppanen



Series: Kakashi x Iruka Love [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Umino Iruka, Crossdressing Kink, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Porn With Plot, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaijaPoppanen/pseuds/MaijaPoppanen
Summary: Christmas is one time of the year, that you want to find someone to kiss under the mistletoe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote my first fan fiction long time ago and you can guess what the pairing was. Since then I forgot Naruto, but just found my old mangas and started to have thoughts in my twisted little mind: Why not make a Christmas- story about them, after so long time? I'm not telling just old I am, but aged enough to reveal that it was over 10 years ago. It's kind of anniversary. OK, let's get to the business. 
> 
> Or should I say, porn. Maybe I really should call myself the female version of Ero- Sennin... Ero- Jin perhaps?Or even better: mrs. Jiraiya xD
> 
> There might be grammar errors, but mrs. Jiraiya isn't gonna do more than apologize :D
> 
> Naruto manga and anime series and all of those characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just wanted to write this only 'cause it's so much fun. Kakashi x Iruka pair up happens to be my personal favorite. They fit together so nicely.

*****************

1\. KAKASHI HAS A PLAN

Kakashi opened the door leading to Iruka's classroom. It was one of those times, when he didn't want to turn over his latest mission report. He'd rather slam the cute teacher against the nearest surface and fuck him. He heard Iruka's voice from the door and peeked in. His favorite Chuunin was reading a story to the kids, holding a big book in his hand, occaisonally pointing pictures. When he saw Kakashi in the doorway, he stopped reading and smiled. Kakashi nearly came into his pants. Gosh, he loved Iruka's smile,and his ass. That was also one thing that made the silver- haired Jounin crazy with lust. That perfect set of buttocks were something he'd gladly squeeze, lick and released his load into. Keeping his cool, he said: 

\- Hope this isn't a bad time, Iruka- sensei? I have my report.

\- Just leave it to the table and come listen the story. I'm pretty sure that all of you kids would like Kakashi- sensei to join us? Right?

Konohamaru was the first to yell ”YES”. Soon others joined to that yelling. 

\- Quiet now. Let's give Kakashi- san time to answer. So, are you up to it?

\- OK, this one time.

\- Look who's got some Christmas- spirit after all!

Iruka laughed. Kakashi smirked behind his mask. A plan was forming in his head, had been all day. Very kinky, pornocraphic plan to be accurate. Finally all those years spent reading Icha- Icha books had payed off. Operation needeed a name, he thought. Then it hit him: Operation T.E.A.C.H.E.R, meaning Touch Every part of Ass, make Chuunin scream, Hands all over Ruka. It was brilliant. 

First phase of his plan was to get Iruka's attention and what would be better way than sit with these little terrorists and listen some stupid fairy- tale. 

\- Oh... Christmas- spirit indeed.

He said and tried to sound cheerful. The story continued as soon as he sat on the floor. Kakashi couldn't really care a shit, how in the hell Santa was going to fix his sledge. His eyes were on Iruka and his brain worked around operation T. E.A.C.H.E.R. When he got to the part, when he was actually tasting Iruka's cock, he felt a sudden tug on his sleeve. A little girl with blond hair and pink dress looked at him shyly and asked: 

\- Kakashi- sensei... ummm.. can I sit in your lap? Please...

Kakashi's visible eye widened. Where the hell kids get these ideas? 

\- May I ask why?

The girl blushed deeply. Then she mumbled: 

\- Iruka- sensei has told us that you' re a good person and like books and everything. And... it would make me happy, sensei...

The request was so sincere that Kakashi agreed, it was surprice even to himself. Girl smiled and sat on his lap. She leaned on him and listened carefully. When Iruka saw this, he had to hold back tears. It was so lovely: His day- dreams in one scene. Kakashi, the man he'd fallen in love with long time ago and a child. 

When the story ended and the kids had left home happily chatting about the famous copy- nin visiting their classroom, Kakashi was left with Iruka. 

\- You have a gift, Kakashi.

\- What gift? Now you lost me.

Iruka blushed so cutely that it was hard to focus. Then he said: 

\- I saw you with Hana- chan. She's the most shy student I've ever had. You have no idea how long it took me to gain her trust and then you came. Two minutes and she sat in your lap.

\- What do you mean? She told me that you've said that I'm a good person and love books and something like that... That's why she asked-

\- I said those things, that is true, but you' re missing the point. You could tutor her.

\- Are you insane? ME? Never, rather take some of the deadliest mission Hokage has to offer that try to teach children!

\- Not the whole class, you silly. Only her. She can't even read aloud in class. She just shuts down. I have big class at the moment, so I really don't have the time to courage her enough.

\- On one condition.

\- And it is?

Kakashi couldn't maintain his self- controll anymore. He pushed the sexy teacher against the blackboard, tore his mask down and kissed Iruka so fiercefully that Iruka thouhgt his legs were failing under him. When Kakashi stopped, he looked at Iruka and leaned in to whisper into his ear: 

\- Listen to me Umino Iruka and listen to me good. My condition is that I want you. You and no- one else. I want to able to kiss you like this, touch your lovely body, kiss every part of it. Then, to be brutally honest with you, babe, I want to fuck you senseless.

Iruka looked at this stunning man and his heart was hammering in his chest. Kakashi smirked at him and after that, first time in his life, Iruka fainted on Kakashi's strong arms. 

 

****************

 

When Iruka woke up, he was at home, on his bed. Kakashi sat next to him, maskless and poor Iruka nearly fainted again. Jounin was even more handsome than he'd ever hoped for. 

\- Wh- why am I at home?

\- Welcome back, sensei. The answer to your question, you fainted. I used a handy little jutsu to move us here. Nothing special. Kurenai took over your class, I told her that you were sick, since you layed in my arms.

Kakashi grinned and Iruka blushed. HE, respectable teacher had fainted like some school- girl. Shit, shit, double shit. 

\- Oh my God...

\- There's nothing to worry, Ruka- chan. You were right were I wanted you to be.

\- Ruka- chan?

\- Yes, my little Ruka- chan. Like I told you, I want you.

\- Bu- you're the famo-

 

\- Shut up, Ruka- chan. I could be the king of whole fucking Konoha, but I'd still want you. As my queen. Don't pout like that!

\- I'm not pouting... And I'm not a woman...

Kakashi shook his grey head smiling. His hand cupped around Iruka's face and the other took off his hair-tie. When those lovely brown locks framed Iruka's face, Kakashi gasped. 

\- What? Is something wrong?

\- You're so beautiful, so beautiful, Ruka. I'm kind of happy that you wear this silly ponytail of yours every day. ' Cause if you didn't, all the women in Konoha would try to kick your lovely ass.

Iruka was stunned. He looked at Kakashi and asked: 

\- Huh?

” Great, Iruka, way to go” he thought. Kakashi let his fingers caress his hair and said softly: 

\- You' re the most beautiful creature in this village. Every woman loses to you like this.

\- Oh, Kakashi... oh, Kakashi!

Iruka yelled, eyes glittlering. He wrapped his arms around the mad he'd been dreaming of and kissed him with all of his heart. 

 

*************************

 

The kiss got heated. Kakashi pinned Iruka against the mattress and started to undress him. He wanted to feel and kiss every part of this stunning man under him. 

\- So sexy, so sexy...

Kakashi said as his hands wondered on Iruka's now naked body. Iruka had no time to worry about fainting, blushing or Kakashi telling him how beautiful he was, it was just the pleasure. Kakashi moved his kisses on Iruka's neck, chest, shoulders and sucked his nipples continuing all the way down. Iruka gasped. It felt so good. Then Kakashi grabbed Iruka's dick and licked it all over, not missing a single part. Iruka's head was spinning. The pleasure was overwhelming. His cock was harder than Iruka remembered ever seen it. Then Kakashi took his cock finally in his mouth and started to suck it slowly and Iruka whined louder and louder. 

He was so close, but Kakashi kept teasing him. Fingers fumbled his balls as that talented mouth sucked him so sweetly. Iruka gasbed for air as he came with a loud moan. Kakashi swallowed his load and layed ontop Iruka kissing him passionately. Iruka could taste himself in Kakahi's mouth. 

 

-I told you... I want to make love to you and that's what I'm gonna do. So remember, this is not some random fuck.

-Uuuhhh...OK...but... 

Iruka panted. Actually at this point he didn't even care if Kakashi would've just bang him and then leave. He just wanted that ”bang”. Kakashi's caressing felt so good. Iruka spread his legs and continued huskily before Kakashi was able to open his mouth:

-...but could you please stop going on and on that crap? Just fuck the shit out of me!

Amazed Kakashi did what he was told and showed his cock inside Iruka (forgetting completely that this was their first time) with a one rough push. Iruka screamed, it hurt like hell and the pain ran trough this body like a knife. 

 

-I'm sorry, Ruka, so sorry, I...forgot that... 

Kakashi started, but Iruka stopped him:

-It's allright...I forgot it too... Who needs lube anyway?

Kakashi smiled gently to blushing Iruka and started to move inside of him slowly. Iruka tried not to scream again, but then out of the blue the pain stopped and Kakashi found a place inside him that made him want more. When Kakashi started to push harder and harder, Iruka moaned loudly under him. They came together and Kakashi collapsed on Iruka sweaty and nearly breathless. 

\- That was great, don't you think?

Iruka looked at Kakashi, smiling: 

\- Yeah. It was.

\- Next time, I try to remember the lube.

Kakashi said and his hand caressed gently Iruka's buttocks as he layed next to him, resting his head against Kakashi's shoulder. 

\- So, what happens next?

\- What do you mean?

\- Well.. you said that you want me and...

\- What do we have here? A nympho! I didn't know that you are the sort of person to ask more sex only few minutes after you came!

Iruka's cheeks reddened. 

\- I- I didn't mean that!

Kakashi grinned: 

\- Oh really? It just souded like that.

\- You really are a pervert!

\- Only around you.

\- What?

\- I'm serious. You make my mind go wild. Even when I read Icha- Icha, I think of you. Can't help it. Actually, there was a scene-

\- I don't wanna know!

\- Yes you do. It has everything to do with this. The scene involved a guy who is madly in love and can't think anything else than this person he's in love with. Then he sees this lovely little school teacher all dressed up for a Christmas party. Red dress, Santa- hat, the whole deal. Then came one of the hottest sex scenes I've ever read in my life.

\- What you mean is-

\- Yes, Ruka. I love you.

Iruka hugged Kakashi so tightly that the other man could hardly breath. 

\- I love you too, I love you too!

 

*************

 

2\. IRUKA'S SURPRISE FOR HIS LOVER

Christmas finally arrived. Konoha was covered with snow and the whole village looked like something out of a fairy- tale. Iruka was walking home and he had a bag in his hand. The little story Kakashi had told him two weeks ago, along with his love confession, had made Iruka think. 

They had wonderfull sex- life, but Iruka wanted spice things up. Finally he'd gathered his courage and went to see Kurenai, the only person, other than his boyfriend, who was indeed open about her role- plays with Asuma. After three humiliating hours, blushing and falling, Iruka had the scills to walk around in a short, red dress and matching heels. Those heels were not very high, but high enough to make Iruka's legs look longer. 

Kakashi wasn't home yet, that was the whole idea. Iruka went to the bedroom, changed his new outfit, let his hair down and waited. When he heard the door and Kakashi's familiar voice calling him, Iruka stood up from the bed, put the shoes on and tried to remember what Kurenai had told him ( and forget the yelling: ” Oh God, it's not THAT HARD! Walk straight you stupid little idiot! Those heels aren't even high! Look at mine and I can actually walk with these! Move your hips and let that ass show!”). 

\- Hi babe...

Iruka said as seductevly as he could possibly manage. He was sweating under he Santa- hat. If it was possible to hit your jaw on the floor, Kakashi was the first person who nearly did so. Iruka looked so sexy: Brown hair framing his face, tight red dress, heels and everything. The curve of the teacher's lovely ass was very visible, when he leaned against the doorframe and arched his back. Kakashi was drooling. The package in his hand fell down along with his mask as he stared. 

\- Are you Santa Claus?

\- Yeah...

Kakashi could gasp. His cock was getting harder in his pants. So hard, it was difficult to even speak. 

\- Do I get any presents? Even tough I've been very naughty, Santa...

Iruka asked, not chanching his position. This was indeed fun. He lifted himself back up and walked towards his stunned lover, slowly, trying to move his hips teasingly. 

\- Naughty?

\- Oh, very naughty. Forgive me, Santa.

\- Then I guess I need to punish you...

 

Kakashi played along, when he managed to get a grip on himself. Holy fuck, Iruka was arousing! 

\- Can I rather be Santa's little helper? I' ve been naughty, but so is Santa, he seemes to have a boner... Wait! Is that my present? How nice...

Iruka whispereded into Kakashi's ear, lips brushing gently the earlobe. Suddenly Kakashi grabbed his ass firmly and started to grope him, while crushing his lips on Iruka's mouth. 

\- It is your present. You're gonna get it right up in that fine ass of yours. This Santa Claus is coming inside of it very soon, babe.

Iruka's own cock was pressed against his stomach, aching. It had been hard ever since he started his little show. 

\- On the bed, now!

Kakashi growled and took Iruka in his arms. Next thing he knew, he was tossed on the bed and Kakashi was all over him. Hugry kisses, groping and undressing later Kakashi saw the biggest surprise so far: Iruka had panties. Sexy, lace panties, green ones, with small chain hanging on the side. End of that chain was mistletoe. Iruka's dripping hard cock was visible trough the panties. 

\- Jesus, Ruka- chan! All this for me!

\- Yes, Kashi, all this is for you...

Iruka said huskily. Kakashi lost his patience. He tore those lovely panties off Iruka, grabbed the teacher's quivering cock, took it in his mouth and sucked hard. Iruka moaned. Two slender fingers found their way inside Iruka's waiting hole. Then Kakashi released Iruka's cock from his mouth, took his fingers out and started to lift his legs higher. To iruka's horror, Kakashi eased his tongue between his buttocks. Slowly, but surely that amazing sensation took Iruka over, as he was turned into a moaning mess under the hands of this amazing Jounin. 

\- Hurry, I want you! Want you NOW!

He screamed. Kakashi stopped, lowered his legs on the mattress, spread them widely apart and said: 

\- Oh yes, Santa is about to fuck his little helper. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you see stars and can't walk over a week, maybe a month ' cause I'm gonna spend the whole holiday like this. Do you hear me?! We stop only to eat and then we continue. Got that, Ruka- chan, you teaser?!

\- YES!

 

Iruka yelled as Kakashi granted his wish and showed his cock inside. His pushes were not gentle, they were rough. Just the way Iruka wanted it to be right now. Slow love- making could wait. It was their usual way of doing things, but today was the time to focus on the need, the want. 

Kakashi hit on Iruka's prostate every time. Iruka whimpered, screamed and moaned. It was way too good. 

When Iruka came, it was so violent, he actually saw stars. Kakashi freed his own load deep inside of his beloved's ass only a few pushes later. 

\- Is Santa happy now?

Iruka smiled and caressed Kakashi's sweaty cheek. Kakashi pulled his cock, out, rolled next to Iruka, held him in his arms and said: 

\- Santa is very much satisfyed. His little helper did amazing job!

\- I'm happy that you liked it.

\- I LOVED it, Ruka. You should do that more often.

\- Anything for you.

\- But remember that I'm always gonna love you and only you, just the way you are.

\- I love you too, Kashi. Just the way you are. By the way, merry Chistmas.

\- Merry Chistmas. Now, let's eat and then we can continue. How about school- girl in principal's office?

Iruka threw a pillow on Kakashi's face. 

\- You really are impossible! HEY! Get your filthy hands off me, you pervert!

Iruka screamed as Kakashi attacked him again with horny gaze in his eyes. 

 

MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	2. Kakashi x Iruka: Jiraiya's birthday- party/ Sequal to ” Kakashi x Iruka Christmas special”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi finds his inner teacher. Also, Ero- Sennin has a birthday- party coming up and things get hot after the party is over...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's all characters belong to Mashashi Kishimoto. This fic is just for shits and gigglels. 
> 
> Sequel, the end is bit cheesy, I know, but I just watched a romantic movie, so maybe it has something to do with it. God, how much I love "Gone with the wind" <3
> 
> Comment if you want to. Sorry, if I made grammar mistakes.

1: KAKASHI AND IRUKA RECIVE AN INVITATION

 

\- Iruka! We have mail!

\- What is it?

\- Jiraiya's birthday- party is coming up next weekend. Shall we go? The theme is interesesting.

\- Let me guess: Something dirty.

\- In a way. Icha- Icha.

\- I knew it!

\- Can we go? Please, please! Icha- Icha is SO inportant to me! It gives me so many ideas what to do with you in bed!

Kakashi dropped on his knees on the floor, begging. Iruka had to laugh. Kakashi rose up, grinning.

\- OK, OK!

\- Outfits?

\- I don't know! You' re the pervert in this household.

\- Hmm... How about the aeroplane- book?

\- You mean the nasties in the whole series?

Iruka asked, blushing. He remembered way too vividly, when Kakashi red that crap aloud. It was arousing, he had too admit and the sex after was brilliant, but still Iruka wondered if he could ever truly accept his loved one's hobbie. 

\- Yeah. It should be something that Jiraiya would appreciate.

\- What ever. Roles?

\- I'm gonna be airline captain.

\- Mmm... I like that...

Iruka said and kissed Kakashi softy. 

\- I know...

\- Perhaps I'm gonna be co- pilot. Would you get the outfits? I'm busy the whole week.

\- Sure.

” Co- pilot, my ass. You' re gonna be surpriced, Ruka. My lovely stewardess.” Kakashi thought and was very pleased with himself. His Ruka would be the sexiest thing ever in that party. He was very keen on the memory, when Iruka wore red dress at Christmas- time. Now it was time for a re- run. 

\- But hey, today is your first tutoring with Hana- chan.

\- It is?

\- Yes. You said that your condition was only to have me. Well, now you have me and it's time for you to keep your end of the deal.

\- But.. But I'm not good with kids-

\- Listen, honey, you have a gift. Hana- chan really admires you and I think that you are the right person to help her. I'm way too occupied with Konohamaru and the others. At least try, OK?

\- OK. I'll try.

\- Thank you.

When Iruka and Kakashi arrived to the Academy and the first lesson of the day was about to start, Iruka called Hana- chan and when she saw Kakashi next to her favorite teacher, she did something absolutely no- one expected: She put her pink backpack on her chair, ran towards Kakashi and hugged his legs. 

\- Kakashi- sensei! You came back!

Iruka looked at his boyfriend and whispered: 

\- You see, I was right. Now, take her to her seat and tell her to take out homework. She knows what I mean. Then, go the back of the classroom and work your magic. She has presentation next week about basic jutsus. It involves reading aloud. You know everything there is to know about that. Now, go.

Kakashi felt like a school- boy himself. He looked at Hana- chan and said: 

\- Let's go see your homework. Iruka- sensei told me you need some... umm.. help with that...

Hana smiled, took Kakashi's big hand in hers and said: 

\- Iruka- sensei is so smart. He knows everything.

 

Then she tilted her head and her big brown eyes stared at Kakashi, when she continued: 

\- But you make me happy too...

Kakashi blushed under his mask first time in years and poor Iruka had to hold back tears one again. 

**************

After few times, Kakashi started to make progress with Hana. Presentation day was approching and Hana was more than nervous. Yet again, they were sitting back of the classroom and Iruka was teaching the other kids, reminding them to do their presentaions well. 

\- I- I can't, Kakashi- sensei... I...

Hana was crying, when Kakashi tried to get her to read her text little louder. He was confused. He handn't seen a kid this sensitive. Iruka was so much better at this job than he was. He was a fighter, not a teacher. 

He didn't see, when Iruka took a pen and paper from his desk, wrote something on it and told Konohamaru to bring it to Kakashi. When Kakashi red this little note, it said: ” You' re doing amazing job. Trust your instings. I love you”. 

Those words gave Kakashi an idea. He said: 

\- Hana- chan. Look at me. If you do what I told you to do, I teach you a neat little jutsu.

\- Really? Mommy and daddy never tell me about that kind of stuff. 

Hana- chan's face was still teary and her eyes red, but she stopped crying.

\- Really.

That was it: Hana- chan put herself together and red her presentation aloud and clear. Kakashi was truly amazed. Then Hana learned how to make a small fireball out of chakra. She giggled the whole time. 

Little Kakashi knew that this pretty girl was about to grow up as a stunning woman and a powerfull ninja. Also he had no idea that this same shy child would eventually invent one hell of a jutsu, signature move, called ” Scarecrow and the Dolphin”, only 'cause she wanted to keep her former teachers close to her. 

Maybe it was a good thing that even Sharingan no Kakashi couldn't see to the future. He would be devestated to learn that he would be sweating in a tuxedo with Iruka in Hana's wedding with Konohamaru. 

 

 

2: THE PARTY

On Saturday evening, hour to the party: 

Kakashi had very dirty grin on his face. He had found perfect copy of the outfit Japanese airline stewardess used. It was great. Blue skirt, blue jacket, black heels, white shirt, small hat and beautiful skarf. For himself he had captain outfit: Blue suit, white shirt, tie and those nessessary four yellow stripes on the sleeves. He put on his mask and hat and waited for his lovely lover. He was in the shower. When Iruka arrived, his breath was nearly taken away: Kakashi was so fucking sexy! 

\- Oh my! Captain Hatake, you look hot!

Kakashi smiled under his mask. He pointed on the bed, where Iruka's costume was layed out and suddenly all colour escaped from his lover's face. 

\- HATAKE KAKASHI! WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL HOLY IS THAT THING?!

He screamed. Kakashi hold back his laugh. Iruka was so wonderfull, when he lost his temper. 

\- That's your outfit, stewardess Umino...

Iruka came closer from the doorway he was standing, brown eyes sparkling with rage. He pointed his finger towards his boyfriend and started again: 

\- DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! IT'S NOT! YOU... YOU SICK PERVERTED BASTARD, YOU PROMISED TO ME THAT YOU GET THE CO- PILOT SUIT!

\- They ran out. Shit happens, babe.

Kakashi lied. Iruka saw through that instantly. 

\- YOU-!

He gasped, but Kakashi pulled down his mask and silenced his lover with a fiercefull kiss. 

\- Put that on and you get a chanse to fly with me on Anal Airlines. Our destanation is the island of Sexual Desires and flightnumber is 69... Captain Hatake is gonna make very sure that that flight is gonna be nothing, but pleasure. Your ass is going to be so full of my cum, that it drips out the next two weeks... Trying to get sense to Hana- chan's head has kept me away from you too long. If you decide to co- operate, I'm gonna fuck you so hard tonight!

Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear, making the other man shiver. Clever hand opened his towel and started to caress his half- erected cock. 

\- Uaah.. mmmmh...

\- Is that a ” yes, captain?”

\- The... aaahhh... things... uuuhh... you … make me do...

\- So we have a deal.

Kakashi grabbed Iruka's cock hard and Iruka came on Kakashi's fingers with a loud moan. 

******************

In Jiraiya's house: 

\- Welcome, welcome, come in, come in, oh WOW! Is that you, Iruka- sensei? You surely look great!

The host himself greeted as Iruka and Kakashi arriwed. Iruka had been complaining all the way and now he felt so humiliated that he could hardly breath. Kakashi groped his ass casually and said to Jiraiya ( or today some sort of Hugh Heffner): 

\- Indeed. We wanted to honor ”Icha- Icha Fly away”.

\- What do you mean ”we”? This was all your idea, you twisted asshole!

Iruka hissed to Kakashi's ear. 

\- I prefer your asshole, babe...

Kakashi said back, winked, and Iruka was so red that he actually belived his face was in flames. It didn't help at all, when he saw Asuma and Kurenai as a doctor and a nurse. Other reminder of his boyfriend's unhealthy taste of books. 

The bun on the back of his head felt too tight, as well as the rest of that stupid outfit. Iruka decided to strangle Kakashi, slowly and painfully with his own mask if he ever tries to do this kind of things to him again. Or torture him, kill him and dump the body somewhere isolated place, where he could be never found. Not even a handjob would be able to save him. 

\- What is my baby thinking? Anal Airlines flight 69, perhaps?

Kakashi asked and carsessed Iruka's perfectly shaped ass once again. He couldn't wait untill he got an opportunity to undress this sexy creature beside him. 

\- No, I was thinking how I'm gonna kill you after this. Slowly, painfully and after you' re dead, cut your body into small pieces and then, baby, bury it in an isolated spot. I'm sure that no- one is gonna put me in jail, when I tell them that the victim, you, caused your own murder all by yourself by humiliating me in some old pervert's birthday- party. 

\- You already torture me, you sexy... God, I wish we were home... I'd take you right now, but there's all these people around.

Kakashi's dirty grin was visible, even trough the mask he was wearing. Iruka wanted to yell all the anger he had inside to Kakashi's face, but was stopped, when Anko attacked him with a big hug. 

\- Iruka- chaaaaannnnn!

She screamed, seemed to be very much drunk. Her big boobs nearly came out from her maid- outfit. Iruka just stood there, horrifyed. 

\- Hi, Anko- san. Sorry... this thing is all Kakashi's fault and I-

\- Oh, stop it, Iruka! You look amazing! Now, let's get you wasted, shall we?

As Anko dragged him towards the table filled with bottles, Kakashi followed, eyes on Iruka's legs and ass. Jiraiya on the other hand seemed to be very much interested in Anko's revealing neckline. 

After many strong drinks, Iruka finally relaxed. The good feeling changed to annoyance, when he heard Kakashi sing to him quietly: ”...Well, I'm not dumb but I can't understand, why she walk like a woman and talk like a man, Oh my Ruka, ru,ru, ru, ru, ru, R-U-K-A, ru, ru, ru, ru, Ruka. Well, we drank champagne and danced all night, under electric candlelight, she picked me up and sat me on her knee, and said, "Little boy won't you come home with me?"

Iruka knew that song. Kakashi used to listen ” The Kinks” sometimes and that Gooddamn ”Lola”, whitch he seemed to chance a bit and used his name instead. 

\- Shut up, Kashi.

\- Why?

\- I'm not a transvestite.

\- But you're so beautiful. So beautiful, Ruka. Let's get the hell out of here, we have a flight to catch...

Nobody even noticed, when Kakashi took Iruka in his arms and used a jutsu to transport them both away. Asuma was all over Kurenai and Anko had birthday boy's head between her breasts. Not that she seemed to mind. 

***********

3: COME FLY WITH ME

Iruka's want to strangle his boyfriend changed to something else, when Kakashi's hand found its way under his skirt. The drinks had did their job, as well as Kakashi's non- stop flirting at Jiraiya's place.

\- Open your hair for me, Ruka, oh, baby...

Iruka tossed his little hat and skarf on the floor and did as he was told. He waved his hair, when it was freed from the bun. Kakashi's eyes had horny gaze, when he took his mask away and started to kiss Iruka's jawline, towards his parted lips. 

\- Kakashi... oh God... Kakashi...

Iruka panted. He was getting hard. Kakashi kissed him demandingly, tongue tasting every part of Iruka's mouth. He broke the kiss only to breath and started again, fingers working on buttons and zippers. One clothing at the time he undressed Iruka, broke the kiss once more, took Iruka's hand and leaded him to the bedroom. Only then he spoke, voice filled with lust: 

\- Anal Airlines flight 69 to the island of Sexual Desires is about the take off. Are you ready for your captain?

\- Come here to find out... Captain Hatake... 

Iruka whispered as he layed on the bed, where Kakashi had pushed him. Maybe this whole thing wasn't so bad idea after all. 

\- Wait a moment, stewardess Umino, your captain has to undress first. Then we can start the flight to our destenation.

\- Hurry up, then, captain Hatake, we have a schedule... like in all flights. Do you have the flight- plan?

\- Oh, yes!

Kakashi yelled and jumped naked on Iruka. They shared a heated kiss. Then Kakashi turned Iruka on his stomach, lifted his pelvis up and his talented tongue moved straight between his buttocks. Iruka moved against that lovely tongue, trying desperately to get the friction that would make him cum. His cock was already so hard after Kakashi's first set of kisses and caressening. 

Kakashi was enjoying all this. He licked deeper, making sure that his lover's hole was all wet and ready for him. He could do this all night, but the pressure in his loins was getting harder to cope. Oh, how he wanted HIS Ruka, feel this amazing heat against his cock. 

\- Let me cum, captain...

Iruka begged. Kakashi didn't listen. Iruka wanted to rip his head off, when he took his tongue out. 

\- Not yet, and don't touch that dick of yours! Get it?! You' re gonna cum from my cock only! Yes, captain Hatake, SAY IT!

Kakashi snapped and moved Iruka's hand away. 

\- Y- yes...Yes, captain Hatake!

\- Good. Turn around and spread your legs!

Iruka obeyed. The way Kakashi told him orders was really something that made him even harder. Kakashi's eyes were burning with lust as he looked this beautiful man on the bed. 

Iruka whispered huskily: 

\- Quickly, I need you inside...

Kakashi was more than happy to do just so. Then he remembered the lube. After a little searching, the object was indeed found. Kakashi opened the tube, spread some on his dripping hardness and showed it inside Iruka's wet hole. 

\- This ride is gonna be bumpy, stewardess, can you handle it?

Kakashi asked teasingly as he pushed his hips teasingly slow. Iruka wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist, trying wordlessly urge him on. When the rythm didn't change, Iruka yelled: 

\- SHOW ME WHAT YOU'RE GOT, CAPTAIN HATAKE OR I WILL KILL YOU!

\- Mmmm... I love it, when you're this feisty...

Kakashi said and quicked his motion. 

\- OH! OH! AAAHH! KAKASHIII!

Iruka yelled again, caring less and less about the neighbours. It didn't matter, all that mattered was this sensation. Kakashi hit his prostate hard and fast. Iruka released his load so hard it spilled all over his groin, stomach and few droplets ended up on his chin. 

Kakashi wasn't done yet. He continued even faster, untill he his cum filled Iruka's hole on one violent burst. 

Kakashi layed ontop Iruka for a minute or two, then he rolled beside Iruka and they both panted. 

\- Man, that was amazing...

\- Yes, yes it was. Like every time.

Kakashi smiled at his loved one, who layed beside him with messy hair. 

\- I love you, Ruka...

\- I love you too, Kashi.

\- Will you marry me?

Iruka's eyes got wide. He just stared at Kakashi with pure amazement. Then Iruka remembered what his mom used to tell him all the time, when he was little: ” Follow your heart, Iruka, always follow your heart”. Now, as an adult, Iruka did just that and said sofly: 

\- I will marry you, Hatake Kakashi. I will marry you and stay with you always.

First time during their relationship, Kakashi's eyes filled with tears. He tried to look away, but Iruka took his face between his hands. 

\- Umino Iruka, I love you more than life itself...


End file.
